bayonettafandomcom-20200223-history
Cereza
Cereza (born 19 December 1411) is a small girl, first seen in Chapter Two, who follows Bayonetta for much of the game. When asked where she lives, she replies "my house", and insists that Bayonetta is her mother. She bears a striking resemblance to Bayonetta and it is later revealed that Cereza is Bayonetta as a child. Bayonetta and Luka spend much of the first game looking after Cereza as her guardians. She appears to have some magical ability, and can see the Angels of Paradiso even from the human world, and even enchanted her glasses for a short time to allow Luka to see Bayonetta fight angels. Though Bayonetta claims to dislike children, especially "crybabies" like Cereza, she bonds quickly with the girl. Cereza becomes very attached to her, mimicking her body language and growing distressed when she leaves, and Bayonetta does everything in her power to protect the girl and keep her happy. The instances where she believes Cereza is lost are among the few moments that she ever seems to panic. History Cereza is the forbidden child that led to the downfall of the Lumen Sages and Umbra Witches. As the daughter of both light and dark, she was meant to be kept from the path of the Dark Arts, but was raised as a witch anyway, with her father exiled and her mother imprisoned. When it came time to choose a successor to the Umbran Throne, Jeanne was told to choose an opponent to fight, and she chose Cereza, whom she had fought angels with before. She was defeated by Cereza, but to protect the Left Eye, Jeanne put her into a 500 year sleep, where she was awakened by Antonio Redgrave, becoming Bayonetta afterwards due to memory loss. Cereza is first encountered by Bayonetta in a building in Vigrid, before a scene where she fights Fortitudo. She is seen again at the Umbran Training Ground Ruins, where Bayonetta saves her from a group of Angels. Upon being asked where she is from, she tells her that she is from "my house", and went to the ruins because her "daddy told her to". From there, she calls Bayonetta "Mummy", and follows her through the ruins and then through Paradiso, where she is temporarily separated from her after a Beloved is endeared with her innocence and she is subsequently rescued by a Joy, in disguise as Bayonetta. Once the real Bayonetta appears and winks to her, Cereza bites the Joy and flees back into the human world. There, she meets Luka, who believes that Bayonetta murdered her parents and has put Cereza under a spell to believe that Bayonetta is her mother. Bayonetta decides to leave Cereza with Luka, who takes her in a hijacked military vehicle to Prominence Bridge, trying to get to Isla Del Sol. After that plan is foiled by the destruction of the bridge, Luka takes her back to the Vigrid Air Force Base, where Cereza enchants her glasses to allow Luka to see Bayonetta fighting in Purgatorio. She then asks for them back, and when Luka asks where she got such magical glasses, she informs him that she doesn't need them to see the Angels. As Luka attempts to sneak aboard a Valkyrie Military Transport, Cereza becomes lost inside, and is found above the ocean by Bayonetta, after a fight with Jeanne. She hands her back off to Luka to kill Sapientia, though makes it onto the helicopter before they do, much to Cereza's delight. After the helicopter is destroyed, they fly a missile onto the Isla Del Sol, and Cereza is taken away from a fight between Jeanne and Bayonetta, in which Bayonetta learns that Cereza is herself as a child. Cereza, after the reunion of Luka, herself, and Bayonetta, wakes up and runs off in the Ithavoll Building to find Balder, who she calls Daddy. Upon finding him, he tells Bayonetta of the resurrection of Jubileus, and absorbs Cereza and her power as a witch to try and defeat Bayonetta. After Balder's defeat, Bayonetta rescues Cereza and returns her to her own time, singing to her as she tucks her into bed. This chain of events affects the past, however - the Umbran Watch Cereza wears around her neck, her 'treasure' that Bayonetta tells her to keep close to her heart, keeps Jeanne from sealing her away, and the experiences she once had with Bayonetta, who she still believes to be her mother, made her stronger as a person and willing to stand and fight. This leads to Bayonetta awakening as the Left Eye in the future. During the boss battle with Jubileus, Jubileus can cast a spell on Bayonetta that briefly turns her back into Cereza. Quotes *''"Mummy is a witch, and witches protect people and are very strong!"'' *''"Mummy!"'' *''"Mummy, you're the best!"'' *''"The glasses aren't magic silly, I can see the monsters without them."'' *''"Get them, Mummy! Get them!"'' Character Relationships *Bayonetta - Future-self/"Mummy" *Luka - Guardian *Father Balder - Father *Rosa - Mother *Cheshire - Doll Trivia *Cereza means "cherry" in Spanish. *The game's stage maps feature Cereza moving tumbler dolls that look like the playable characters. In his developer's commentary, Kamiya says this represents Cereza after she returns to the past, reliving her memories of her time in the present. *Cereza's dress is in fact her night gown, as she was spirited away from her sleeping chambers at night. *In any one of several "out of body" scenes where the player must protect Cereza, he/she can earn the trophy/achievement "A Mother's Love" by ensuring that no damage is dealt to her whatsoever. *Cereza carries a ragdoll shaped like a cat whom she calls "Cheshire", which, according to Hideki Kamiya, was made for her by her mother. The name Cheshire is also the same name Bayonetta uses to refer to Luka. The name is most famously shared by the cat in Lewis Carroll's Alice's Adventures in Wonderland; however, this presents an anachronism. The game takes place in 2009, with Cereza growing up 500 years earlier, in 1509. Alice was not published until 1865, and the phrase would have been very uncommon, if not unheard of, during the time of the Umbra. Cheshire, more likely, is a reference to the English county after which the cat is named. *Cereza is given a strawberry lollipop by Luka which looks identical to the ones Bayonetta is often seen with. The lollipop resembles the "Bloody Rose Lollipops" somewhat. This act of kindness on Luka's part has a profound effect on Cereza's future, as Bayonetta is often seen utilizing them. *On the map where Bayonetta moves, the hand that we see that moves her can be seen with a shirt that looks identical to Cereza's. *There are several hints in the game that makes the player guess that Cereza is the young Bayonetta from the past; among these hints are: **Both Bayonetta and Cereza have the same sort of British accent and they are similar in appearance. **Cereza calls her toy cat Cheshire, the same name that Bayonetta calls Luka. **At one point in the game Luka gives Cereza a lollipop; note that Luka says the flavour is strawberry, the same flavor lollipop Bayonetta has throughout the game. **Finally in Bayonetta's last flashback it shows her saying "I'm not afraid anymore Mummy". Cereza called Bayonetta "Mummy" throughout the game, so this proves that Cereza is Bayonetta as a young girl. **Also, Balder directly explains to Luka that he needed his daughter (Bayonetta/Cereza) when she was still young and saw the world through "innocent eyes". Balder also tells Bayonetta to call him "father", while Cereza does the same. **Because Bayonetta looks very similar to her mother, it would give a reason why Cereza would confuse her future self for being her "Mummy". Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Witches